The Bearer of the Six Eggs
by XxRussia's-GirlxX
Summary: I'm Yuki Uchiha. Not your normal girl. My father hates me, I got kidnapped when I was young. And also did I mention that I gave 'birth' to 6 eggs. ...Wait! WHAT! I gave BIRTH! What is happening to me? And...do I have a crush on a GIRL? GAH!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto and Shugo Chara Crossover **

**Disclaimer- **I DON'T own Naruto nor Shugo Chara! :(

**Couples- **Nagihiko Yuki (OC), Kukai Amu, Ikuto Sakura, Sai Suimari (OC), one-sided Kairi Yuki

**Genre- **Romance, Humor, Adventure, Angst

**Author- **XxMexicanGirlRockxX

**Title- **The Bearer of the Six Eggs

**Word Count- **1517

**Chapter 1**

**Of**

**Bearer of the Six Eggs**

A young girl named Yuki Uchiha around the age of 11 slept peacefully in her queen sized black and red comforter.

Her long midnight blue hair was spread all over her bed as she slowly opened her coal black eyes.

She yawned quietly as she pressed the snooze button on her digital clock.

She was about to get out of bed for her first day of school when she noticed something weird around her lower half of her body.

She blinked in surprise and threw off her covers hastily.

Her mouth dropped at the sight in front of her.

6 eggs, differently colored eggs, were on her bed comfortably.

"...I gave birth...to eggs?" She said, shock in her honey sweet voice.

She hesitantly reached over to one and slowly poked it.

She drew it back quickly as it gave her a slight shock that it was still quite warm.

She stared at them for a bit and slapped both her hands on her cheeks.

"T-this can't be happening. I can't possibly be a mother now. I'm too young for this!" She tried to comfort herself.

"Yuki-chan! Breakfast!" Her mother, Mikoto Uchiha, a woman around the age of 30 with a bubbly personality and a pretty face, shouted to her only daughter from down the hall.

"H-hai okaa-sama!" She said back to her glancing back at the eggs, panic in her coal eyes.

She hurriedly got dressed in her uniform as she was just staring a new year in her new school, Seiyo Elementary, while looking at the strange varied colored eggs every once in a while.

Distracting herself a bit from the eggs, she looked at her school uniform. Plain, just straight out...plain.

She decided to change it up a bit, unaware that one egg, with a pick surface with stripes going around the egg with a big red heart on the front, glitter all over it as it shined in the sun, twitched a bit.

All of the sudden, without the mind of her own, she grabbed a bright red diamond encrusted skull pin and pinned it in her hair and she grabbed an old fake red rose and plucked one out and after she dabbed some sticky glue from her art kit, carefully attached it with the skull. She also grabbed an old necklace that her father gave her before he...'changed'. It was a black and red heart necklace with a silver chain. Her father gave it to her when she just turned 5. She had to change the chain every once in a while since it was getting too small for her growing neck. She put the necklace on and with that she became herself again.

Yuki blinked and shook her head gently, "W-what was that?" She whispered to herself, in a dazed voice.

_'What was that? This isn't me. What just happened?' _She thought, a grimace on her pale face.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when a quiet, sharp knock sounded at her door.

"C-come in!" She said after covering up the eggs with her thick black and red comforter.

The door quietly opened and a man came in.

Yuki tensed as her face became emotionless.

The man was wearing a traditional black and dark blue kimono with white sock clad feet. His dark brown hair barely touching his hair as his dark coal eyes like her own bored into hers. His name was Fugaku Uchiha.

"You insolent girl. Your mother called for you. Go. Now." He demanded her in his deep, dark, uncaring voice.

Her jaw clenched. She hated it when he used that voice on her. It showed how he truly doesn't care about her. "Yes...otou-sama."

He sneered at her. "Hn." With that little statement he left her room with a swish of his kimono. **(Like Severus Snape from Harry Potter.)**

After he completely left her room, she immediately breathed a breathe of relief. It was so awkward and uncomfortable around him.

She closed her eyes in relief and gratefulness, also unaware that another different egg twitched. It was a dark blue color surface with a huge black snowflake on the front with fire surrounding it.

"Hmmm, I really shouldn't make okaa-sama wait." She said to herself, as she gathered her black briefcase bag for school. Just as she was about to leave, she remembered.

"The eggs!"

She turned back towards them and walked to her bed. She quickly lifted the comforter off of them and sighed happily as they weren't harmed.

"Now where to put you guys. I can't leave you here all alone." She whispered softly, a nervous smile forming on her face.

Yuki walked calmly on the sidewalk towards her new school, not minding at a the whispers that seemed to be following her.

"Get out of the way." A voice said, boredom coming from it.

Yuki looked to her right and saw that in a alley, two strange pink haired girls were talking to two middle school guys that were twice their size.

"Listen here, little girls-" One guy started saying until his friend besides him grabbed his arm and shouted, "Dude! I-it's **them**! It's Hinamori Amu and Haruno Sakura! The Devil Sister's! Run!"

The two boys looked at the small girls and were about to run away when all of the sudden a snort was heard.

The 4 of them turned towards Yuki, who was staring at them blankly.

"You are pathetic. Scared of some puny weak little girls. You don't deserve to be called a man." She said, disgust in her voice. She watched in amusement as the two boys faces slowly turned cherry red.

"Why you little-!" The taller one started but was interrupted by the one and only Cool and Spicy Sister, Haruno Sakura.

"She's right ya know. You don't deserve to be called a man. Besides you do know you're talking to the only daughter of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, sister to Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha, one of the sole heirs to Uchiha Crops **and **Police Force?" She smirked at them in satisfaction as they turned deathly pale at the sound of Uchiha. They hastily apologized to the emotionless girl. After they apologized they immediately fled from the scene in fear that the Uchiha Police Force were going to get them after almost wanting to beat up one of the sole heirs.

Yuki glanced at the two smirking girls and bit the inside of her cheek. She soooo wanted to introduce herself to them even though they already know her but she was scared. She was afraid that they will reject her friendship. So she did the only thing she was good at.

She walked away from them.

"W-wait!" Yuki heard Hinamori Amu shout out.

Yuki abruptly stopped, her eyes widening in shock, Her eyes quickly went back to normal as she turned back to them.

"Yes?" She asked them stonily, not batting even a eyelash.

The two sisters seemed to gulp and opened their mouths and said simultaneously, "We're Hinamori Amu and Haruno Sakura. Do you want to be our friend?"

Yuki's eyes widen again, letting the two girls see it this time.

"Your...friend?" She whispered in shock.

She looked at them for a while in silence until, "I-I'm sorry. I d-don't want anyone to get hurt because of me. I am sorry but I can't be your friend. I'm Sorry!" She told them uncharacteristically stuttering. Tears pricked her eyes as she whirled around practically running away from them.

"Don't you worry! We're **not** going to give up that easily! You're going to be our friend whether you like it or not! We promise you that!" Sakura told the girl running away.

Once Yuki left the alley, she slowed down and slowly a smile crept up her face. _'Maybe just maybe. This won't be a bad year.' _Her smile became a frown. _'If they truly become my friends, I pray to Kami-sama. Don't hurt them too. I wouldn't be able to bear with it.' _

With that, the sad young girl went back to walking towards her school, unaware of all the adventures, sadness, and romance she was going to experience there.

**Hope you enjoyed my very first cross over with Naruto and Shugo Chara!**

**It revolves my OC Yuki Uchiha, how is the daughter of a very important business man who also is the owner of the main Police Force in where Amu and the others live.**

**Here she gets 6 eggs because she wished that she was totally different from what she is now. She will be going to Seiyo Academy with the other Guardians, which also includes Sakura Haruno.**

**I really hope you enjoyed it you guys. Very first crossover and I'm afraid it wont be that good. So please give me your feedback! Thank You!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Yuki walked until she just in front of Seiyo Academy. Her petite jaw dropped at the marvelous sight in front of her.

The Academy was made of porcelain stone and reached all the way up to the sky. Like that church she saw when her family went to America that one time.

She quietly walked towards the entrance of the magnificent school students getting out of the way for her.

Her shoulders tensed as she saw the fearful looks she was getting. On the outside, she was stoic, not caring what others were saying about her but on the inside, she was depressed. She was sad to know that she was probably not going to be able to make any friends. Just like in her old school.

She was taken out of her thoughts when suddenly all the girls surrounding her began to squeal and the boys began to gaze lovingly at something behind her.

She turned around to see what was going on and immediately blushed furiously.

She was met by a blond boy with enchanting pink/red eyes with a kawaii boyish face. He was wearing the typical blue boy uniform but with a blue tartan cape was on his slender shoulders.

Next to him was another boy, probably older than the blond one. He had short spiky brown hair and soft caramel eyes that were filled with mischief and playfulness. Grinning wildly, the boy laughed at the pouting young girl nest to him. She had her carrot colored hair in two childish ponytails on each side of her head and she also had soft caramel eyes. She looked like a little kid who didn't get what she wanted.

However, it was the older girl at the far right that made her blush like mad.

The girl had her luscious long purple hair in a high ponytail that even then reached her hips. She had a small pink cherry blossom coming from the band that held up her long soft hair. The sun twinkled in her enchanting and gorgeous caramel eyes as she smiled fondly at her friends and peers around her.

One thing that she didn't fail to notice was that they were all wearing the same cape but different colors of course. Red for the girls and blue for the boys.

She liked the cute cape but thought that it blended a bit too much with their uniform. Besides, it wasn't her style.

Just as she was about to turn away, she caught the purple haired girl's eyes. The girl looked at Yuki in surprise but smiled at her nonetheless.

Yuki stared wide eyes at the strange haired girl. Her face was cherry red (that she was sure of!) and her heart was pounding so hard against her ribcage she thought it was going to pop out of her torso.

She swiftly turned around, away from them, and started to hastily walk away, but suddenly paused when she felt something move on her bag.

Her eyes widened and quickly opened her bag. She let out a tiny gasp when one egg, a light pink surface with dark pink stripes going around the egg and a big dark red heart in the front, moved around in her bag. It looked like it wanted to burst open.

She took hold of it and tried to push it back down in her bag, but struggled a bit when it just wouldn't stop moving.

Unbeknownst to her while she was doing that, she didn't notice the blond boy and the purple haired girl talking quietly among themselves, each glancing over at the pink haired twins and at Yuki.

"Tadase-kun, are they...?" The girl otherwise known as Nadeshiko Fugisaki, whispered to the boy who's known as Tadase Hotori.

Tadase nodded, "It seems that they all are. Hinamori Amu and Haruno Sakura, from what I see both have 3 eggs each. But for Uchiha Yuki, I can't really tell. I think she only has one like us." He told Nadeshiko.

"N-no. She seems different. What do you think Temari?" She asked her own chara, who had her light lavender hair up in a ponytail like Nadeshiko with a lavender color kimono with oink cherry blossoms spreading all over the pretty kimono.

Temari looked at the struggling girl and closed her light purple eyes. Not even a minute later, her eyes snapped back wide open. "I sense more, many more! 4! No. More!" She said loudly to her owner and Tadase.

"More than 4?" Tadase whispered loudly causing the older boy and younger girl, who are known as Souma Kukai and Yuiki Yaya, to glance at them curiously.

"So that means that we have three Bearers, two with 3 eggs each and one with more than them! Tadase-kun, you don't think..." Nadeshiko said to him shocked, panic in her lovely eyes, yet she was also curious, glancing every once in a while at the dark haired girl. (Yuki)

Tadase nodded seriously. "Yes Nadeshiko. I believe that they are.

"The Prophecy is finally coming true." She said happily.

"C-come on! Stay put!" Yuki whispered urgently and a bit annoyed that one of her eggs wouldn't stay put.

It took her quite a while until finally her clamed down a bit and settled on the soft black blanket that she put in there to keep the eggs warm.

She sighed in relief, now that all were quiet and settled, she had to keep on going to her castle on a school.

Just as she began walking, she paused when a hand landed on her shoulder. She tensed and wiped her faces of any emotion. She slowly turned around and almost choked in surprise. There stood the girl, the only girl that got her to blush like mad, that she was once staring at, was smiling at her. Not the kind of smile that people give her nowadays, like her mother. Those were the ones that were tight with no feeling, almost as if they were uncomfortable to be around her. But of course that was only when her father was around. When he wasn't, her mother would always take her shopping for new clothes, take her to her favorite restaurant, and buy her anything that could possibly wanted. That was the smile that her mother or anybody that cared about her would give her. That was the smile that she longed for. She wanted this. She needed this. Bit, it was to far away for her to reach.

She stood there in silence, everything around her quiet, only glancing at Hinamori Amu as she called the blond boy shrimp. She could barely contain a smirk. He really was a shrimp.

She glanced back at the purple-haired girl and shrugged away her hand from her shoulder.

"I'm sorry but please don't touch me when you don't even know me." She told her quietly yet everyone around her heard it.

"Wow! Yuki-sama is soooo cool!"

"So sweet and polite!""She's so "Cool and Mysterious"!"

"She's just like Hinamori and Haruno-Sempai!""AHHHHH~! So Kawaii~!"

Yuki looked away from the shocked girl and walked away from her, finally reaching the school.

She left the students whispering to themselves about their three Sempai's.

"They really are the girls from the Prophecy."

Yuki sighed sadly as she sat down on one of the chair's in the auditorium. She glanced to her right and felt a pang in her heart. Her classmates, despite all the things that said about her, were scooting their seats away from her like she was some kind of disease. She should be used to it by now though. All of her old schools used to be like that until she finally moved somewhere else. That's one fault of being an Uchiha.

She glanced up towards the stage and tensed when she caught the Queen, Nadeshiko Fugisaki, as she heard from her gossiping classmates, looking at her with a soft smile. Yuki felt another blush coming up but stopped herself and looked away from the beautiful Queen of Seiyo Elementary School.

Again, the same egg as before twitched in her bag, Yuki unaware of what was about to happen.

**I'm Finally BACK!**

**So there's the new Chappie and sorry bout the hold up. I had a few...complications the past few months.**

**But there it is! Hope u like!**

**Also go to this link please: akatsakuforever15. /gallery /37011461 (without all the spaces) to see all the Chara's and see how they look like ok!**

**Oh and also I changed some things in the first chap. since after reading "Lonely Shugo I & II" I came to love Sakuto! Aww they are SOOOO cute! **

**I also changed some things bout the eggs too so go back and read it please! XD**

**Bye for now!**


	3. Abandoned

Hello~

I'm said to say that this account is **abandoned.**

So that means this story is also **abandoned.**

I won't be continuing them anymore.

Sorry! ;~;

But if you want to either adopt my story or rewrite it by all means, send me a message and I'll update the summary saying who adopted it ok~

Baiii!

P.S- I'm still going to be writing but I'm creating a new account. I'll come and check this once in a while but I'm not posting anything else.


End file.
